A KVM switch is a switch that is used to monitor and operate a plurality of servers using a set of a monitor, a keyboard, and a mouse. Here, the server is a computer that provides information processing service. Here, “KVM” represents “K” of a Keyboard, “V” of a Visual Unit, and “M” of a Mouse.
FIG. 9 is a diagram illustrating a KVM switch. As illustrated in FIG. 9, to the KVM switch 2, eight servers 1 that are referred to as servers #1 to #8, a keyboard 3, a mouse 4, and a monitor 5 are coupled. The KVM switch 2 switches connection of one of the eight servers 1, to the keyboard 3, the mouse 4, and the monitor 5.
The KVM switch 2 and each of the servers 1 are coupled to each other through a KVM switch cable. The KVM switch cables include signal cables of the keyboard 3, the mouse 4, and the monitor 5. The KVM switch 2 and each of the keyboard 3 and the mouse 4 are coupled to each other through a Universal Serial Bus (USB). The monitor 5 and the KVM switch 2 are coupled to each other through a Video Graphics Array (VGA).
There is a technology in a related art, in which, due to a signal switch that is obtained by combining a KVM switch and a peripheral device sharing switch, all computers that are coupled to the signal switch share all USB peripheral devices that are coupled to the signal switch. As the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Translation of PCT application) No. 2005-509947 has been disclosed.
In the development of a new KVM switch, the connection compatibility with an existing server model is verified. Firmware of the KVM switch is tuned when a problem occurs in the verification of the connection compatibility, so that the verification is posed during the tuning. Thus, when a connection problem occurs during the verification, the verification is stopped, thereby causing a problem that the verification time period is increased.
In the USB, a protocol defining how the communication is to be performed is formulated by a standard. However, a manufacturer defines the unique specification in some points other than the protocol. Therefore, even when a keyboard and a mouse that are compliant with the USB standard are used, the verification of the connection compatibility is performed. In the verification of the connection compatibility, a certain verification operation is repeated in order to confirm that a problem does not occur under various circumstances. Therefore, once the verification work is stopped, it is desirable that the verification operation is repeated from the beginning, so that the verification time period is increased.